


The Babysitter

by PeopleDoGoBothWays



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleDoGoBothWays/pseuds/PeopleDoGoBothWays
Summary: AU where Kurt is Dave's neighbor and babysitter. He is over 18 and Dave is older.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Kudos: 50





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, probably from like 2012 and unfinished...

"Thanks so much for babysitting on such short notice" Dave said as he slipped on his jacket. 

"Oh, it's no problem at all" Kurt replied, knowing he must be blushing as he tried not to stare at his handsome neighbour.

"Owen shouldn't wake up while I'm gone" Dave added. "But if he does, I'm sure you can handle it, huh?"

Kurt nodded from where he sat on Dave's living room couch. "He's never been much trouble" he muttered with a small smile.

Dave smiled back and patted his pockets. "All right, I've got everything. Be back around one. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"Have a nice night" Kurt managed as Dave left with a wave in his direction. Kurt sighed and leaned back on the couch. Dave was twenty-six, gorgeous, kind, and a good father. Kurt had had a crush on the man since high school, when Dave had moved into the house next door to his. He knew it was inappropriate, especially since he was pretty sure Dave was straight- all he knew was that he wasn't with Owen's mother. Kurt didn't even know if they'd been married; Owen was a baby when Dave moved in, and Kurt didn't really ask his babysitting clients any super-personal questions.

It was too quiet in Dave's house, with Owen fast asleep upstairs and his father gone. Kurt decided to put on a movie to fill the silence, though he couldn't seem to focus on the plot. He felt restless, heat slowly building between his thighs as his thoughts, inevitably, turned to Dave. On top of the other reasons why his crush was a bad idea, there was the fact of Kurt's anatomy. he had what was referred to in porn as a boypussy, and while he wasn't necessarily ashamed of it, Kurt was unsure if he'd ever find someone who was attracted to him the way he was.

As he sometimes did when babysitting all night, Kurt allowed his right hand to slowly massage at his crotch through his short and panties. He liked the way the silky g-string felt against his pussy and asshole. He pictured Dave's bare chest, which he knew from secretly watching his neighbour mow the lawn shirtless on hot days. Kurt's mouth watered, his pussy growing slicker as he recalled Dave's muscular arms, pecs and back; his dark chest hair; his huge hands. Kurt had a thing for Dave's hands. He wanted nothing more than to be grabbed by those hands, by those arms, to be manhandled and thrown around. With a soft whimper, Kurt slipped his hand inside his shorts and rubbed the silk against his moistened entrance. If only he wasn't just Dave's babysitter! He wanted the older man to kiss him forcefully, to hold him down with all those muscles, to shove his cock deep inside Kurt's tight, pink, virgin pussy. Kurt had always shied away from dating, the few times a guy his own age had expressed interest. He only wanted Dave; he had for so long.

Kurt bit his lip as he finally let a finger brush across his clit. He rubbed it slowly, gently, and dipped another finger down towards his opening. He could only ever take one of his own fingers, too scared and uncertain to try more. The tight ring sucked his finger inside, where he was burning hot and dripping wet by now, his walls clenching around the intrusion. Fuck, how would a dick ever fit in there? Kurt moaned softly as he rubbed himself harder, trying desperately to get his finger in deeper, but to no avail. He pulled it out of his pussy, and settled for running his hand up and down his slit, then continuing to grind his thumb hard against his swelling clit. "Dave" he whined, wishing more than ever that the man returned his feelings.

Just as Kurt brought his left hand up under his T-shirt to tweak his nipple, he got the shock of his life. The front door opened and Dave stepped inside, before Kurt could remove his hand from its' current activities.

"Kurt" Dave blurted out, the initial shock on his face morphing into something else entirely. His hazel eyes darkened as they took in his young neighbour's indecent position. Kurt's legs were splayed open, his right hand still inside his shorts, left hand paused on his exposed chest, eyes frightened and pouty lips parted in surprise.

"Well, well, well" Dave drawled, a predatory smile forming on his lips as he stepped closer to Kurt. "What do we have here? Being a bad, naughty boy, Kurt?" he asked, kneeling in front of the couch and staring at the space between Kurt's legs. 

"What's under those shorts, huh? Can I see?" Dave stared into Kurt's eyes as he spoke, his expression serious but gentle. 

Heart hammering in his chest, Kurt nodded and removed his hand. Dave grabbed his wrist and brought the hand to his nose, making a pleased noise as he sniffed Kurt's elegant fingers.

"You've got a wet little pussy under there, don't you, baby?" Dave whispered. Kurt's heart swelled as he nodded again, itching to take Dave's hands and place them on his body, but driven wild by being dominated in such a way.

The older man surged forward with a growl, making Kurt squeak in anticipation and arousal. He captured Kurt's lips with his own in a bruising first kiss, making the teen moan as his big hands yanked down Kurt's shorts. 

Dave pulled away from the kiss and a ran a finger over Kurt's plump bottom lip. "Shit" he groaned. "Wanted to do that for so fucking long." 

Kurt's eyes shone with admiration and innocence. Dave began to caress the slim, pale chest in front of him. "Arms up, baby" he said softly, then lifted Kurt's T-shirt off. "Jesus. So fucking beautiful."

He kissed Kurt again, hands tightly holding the boy's sides. Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms around Dave's broad shoulders as their tongues brushed against each other. Dave kissed him roughly, thumbs brushing along Kurt's ribs as his tongue fucked into the boy's eager mouth. He pulled back after a few moments to take in the lovely body before him once again. It was then that he noticed Kurt's underwear.

"Oh, sweetheart" Dave moaned. "You wore those for me?"

Kurt shrugged coyly, looking up at Dave from under his lashes.

"Stand up" Dave commanded, moving away from him. "Turn around, let me see that ass." Kurt scrambled to comply, his cunt now soaked from being ordered around. He faced away from Dave, all too aware of the man's gaze falling upon his plump ass cheeks.

"Fuck" Dave breathed. "Bend over for me, baby. Shit, look at that ass." He caressed the flawless skin of Kurt's perfectly round cheeks over and over, shaking his head in disbelief. Unable to resist it anymore, Dave drew back his hand and slapped Kurt's ass, hard.

Kurt moaned loudly and stuck his ass out even further. Dave continued to smack him, groaning, "Fuck, baby, you like that? You like having your fucking perfect ass spanked?"

"Yes" Kurt whined, moving his hips so that his ass bounced. 

Dave parted Kurt's cheeks and gasped at the sight of the string in between them. "Fucking hell, babe. So fucking hot." He slipped a thick finger under the string and ran it up and down Kurt's crack, then snapped the string so that it hit Kurt's pretty little asshole.

Kurt keened at the brand new sensation, feeling like he could come soon without being touched. Dave, however, was painfully hard inside his jeans and getting anxious. He grabbed Kurt's sides and flipped him over, climbing on top and kissing him. Kurt felt Dave's clothed hard-on against his pussy and whimpered, rubbing against the older man.

"Whoa, calm down, baby" Dave warned, pulling away. "We've got all night." He began kissing all the way down Kurt's chest, tasting the incredibly smooth skin. Finally, he kissed the teen's clit through his soaked panties.

"Fuck, that smells sweet" he breathed over Kurt's mound. "You're fucking drenched, babe." He pulled them off at last and took in the sight now inches away from his face.

"Oh my fucking God" Dave panted. Kurt's pussy was flushed a deep shade of pink, dripping with his sweet juices, his puffy clit peeking out from under its hood. Dave ran the tip of his finger up from Kurt's entrance to his clit, spreading his wetness around gently. Kurt's breath hitched and he cried, "Oh God!"

Dave grinned and finally, finally, leaned in to taste that sweet little boypussy. He buried his face between Kurt's legs, nose nuzzling into the boy's clit. Kurt squeaked in pleasure as Dave began to lick roughly over the little nub, his moans creating vibrations against Kurt's cunt.

Dave continued to groan about how fucking delicious Kurt's pussy was, though he was unwilling to remove his mouth to speak. He rubbed a finger tip against Kurt's opening as he sucked on his clit, other hand scrambling to free his cock from its' denim prison. Jeans undone and massive prick in hand, Dave jerked himself lazily as dared to insert his thick finger into Kurt's dripping cunt.


End file.
